doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Benjamín Rivera
) |ingreso_doblaje = 1988 (26 años) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |familiares = Belinda Martínez (esposa) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Benjamín Rivera (México D.F., 9 de mayo de 1969) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Fry en Futurama, Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Numero 4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh, Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 y Richard Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Tambien ha interpretado a multiples personajes en la franquicia de Power Rangers tales como Zack Taylor en Power Rangers (serie de TV), Cestro en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Carter Grayson en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz y T.J. en Power Rangers: Turbo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Belinda Martínez. thumb|right|230 px|Benjamín mandando saludos como Camus de Acuario. thumb|right|230 px|Benjamín mandando saludos como Milo de Escorpión. thumb|230px|Benjamín Rivera en 2009. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|[[Benjamín Rivera, Durante el doblaje de Futurama]] Fry.png|Philip J. Fry en Futurama, Su personaje mas conocido. Flambo.png|Flambo de Hora de aventura. Richard_Watterson.png|Richard Watterson de El increíble mundo de Gumball. Milo.jpg|Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Camus_de_acuario.jpg|Camus de Acuario en algunos capítulos de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. John_Connor_T2.jpeg|El joven John Connor en Terminator 2: El juicio final. Jimbo_Jones2.png|Jimbo Jones en Los Simpsons. Tumblr_m469lzLDy41qftpa5o1_500.jpg|Rufo Klotz en Doug. Asuma_Shinohara1.jpg|Asuma Shinohara de Patlabor. Mighty-morphin-power-rangers-zack.jpg|Zack Taylor/Black Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. 250px-Tj_profile2.jpg|Theodore Jay "T.J" Johnson en Power Rangers: Turbo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. 250px-Carter_profile.jpg|Carter Grayson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz. Cestro Alien Rangers.jpg|Cestro/Blue Alien Ranger en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. Principe_diamante.jpg|Príncipe Diamante en Sailor Moon R. Ojo_de_aguilaSMR.jpg|Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon Super S. Mitsui1.jpg|Hisashi Mitsui (2da voz) en Slam Dunk. Titanic-ioan-gruffudd-25723499-1910-832.jpg|Harold Lowe en Titanic. 7j5t9 masao.jpg|Max en Crayon Shin-chan. chris-halliwell-profile.jpg|Christopher "Chris" Halliwell en Hechiceras. ChestnutChowder.jpg|Castaña de Chowder. Yyimagetristan3.jpg|Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Número_4.jpg|Nº4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Benji-Price-SC-J.jpg|Benji Price (1ra voz) en Supercampeones J. OliverAtomDE.jpg|Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Ken Ichikoiji.jpg|Ken Ichijouji/Emperador Digimon en Digimon Adventure 02 Piedmon.jpg|Piedmon en Digimon Adventure. Tve10049-19941006-444.jpg|Joey Tribbiani (1ra voz) en Amigos. 250px-Matt2.jpg|Matt Fielding en Melrose Place. Baileysalinger.jpg|Bailey Salinger en La familia Salinger. Keigo_anteriormente.jpg|Keigo Asano de Bleach. Tobio_Oike.jpg|Tobio Oike en Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Los.png|Flambo de Hora de aventura. Tetsuo_1.jpg|Tetsuo Shima de Akira. Tuff.jpg|Tuff en Kirby. braeburn_1_by_kishmond-d3fcudw.png|Braeburn de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. char_44592.jpg|Tweakey en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. Hombrerata.png|Hombre Rata en Kitaro. 597746dz.gif|Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada). Kenta.jpg|Kenta en Bakugan. 500px-Yashamaru.PNG|Yashamaru en Naruto. Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang en ¡Oye Arnold! KenMasters.jpg|Ken Masters en Street Fighter: La última batalla. Filmografía Anime Akira Ishida * Tom Misaki en Supercampeones J * Tobio Oike en Beyblade: Metal Fusion Kappei Yamaguchi * Rhint Celonius (ep. 10) en Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) * Keita Aono en Betterman Nobuyuki Hiyama * Yosaku Eda en Sailor Moon Super S * A.J. en Pokémon Toshio Furukawa * Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor (1996) * Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon Super S Yasuhiro Takato * Elecmon en Digimon Adventure (1999) * Pastor Fantasma en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Nobutoshi Canna * Shiozaki Tetsushi en Slam Dunk (1993) * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) (2008) Yuji Ueda * Akitoki Hojo en Inuyasha * Yoshiki Yaegashi en Blue Seed Otros * Milo de Escorpión, Camus de Acuario, Syd de Mizar Zeta (Un Capítulo), Shura de Capricornio (Dos Capítulos), Soldado del Santuario, Voces adicionales en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (1994-1996) * Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) (2008) * Keigo Asano en Bleach (2008-) * Kokatorimon y Piedmon en Digimon Adventure (1999) * Ken Ichijouji / Emperador Digimon en Digimon Adventure 02 * Masaru Aoki en Hajime no Ippo * Andrew Furuhata (2ª voz), Príncipe Diamante en Sailor Moon R * Benji Price (1ª voz), Arthur y voces adicionales en Supercampeones J * Oliver Atom (adulto) en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Yashamaru en Naruto (2008) * Periko en Zatch Bell * Gato purpura en Sally, la brujita * Motoku Sousou en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros (2003) * Kazunosuke en Samurai Champloo (2006) * Tuff en Kirby * Soldado de la Tribu Lobo en Inuyasha * Ryo Kamihiro (ZenRyo), Compañero de clase de Manta (ep. 1) en Shaman King * Thunderbolt (Raishinshi), Cigüeña en Soul Hunter * Mylus en Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) * Ryoga Hibiki (algunos capítulos), Daitofuji (ep. 98), Joe Le Crep (ep. 101) y Geita Genji (ep. 74) en Ranma ½ (1993-1995) * Sr. Maruyasu, Perseguidor de Yokoshima, Voces adicionales en Cazafantasmas Mikami * Voces adicionales en Doraemon (1999-2005) * Ramón en Lupin III (1994-1999) * Kabuto en Ninja Kabuto (1998) * Joe Maya en Robots Ninja (1996) * Hombre Rata en Kitaro (1997) * Joker en El Ceniciento (2003) * Voces adicionales en Mars, el exterminador (2002) * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh! (2000-2004) * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados (2006) * Dimitri en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004) * Jeannie en Autopista * Thierry Rothschild en Nadja del mañana (2003-2004) * General del Ejército (ep. 39), Ladrón en Deltora Quest (2007-2008) * Voces Adicionales en Transformers: Nueva generación * Hisashi Mitsui (2ª voz) en Slam Dunk * Gary Oak (3ª voz), Capitán Aidan (2ª voz), Mandi, Jaco, Sparky, Keith (el del Farfetch'd), Woodrow, Chico 2 (ayudante de Braggo), Anthony (el del Pelipper), Antonio, Réferi del Gimnasio Humilau, Recluta del Equipo Rocket, Voces adicionales en Pokémon * Borrador, Musao Tetsukazu, Monstruo Kabuki, Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Pigero en Dragon Ball Z * Takeshi Onimaru en Yaiba * Erts Virny Cocteau en Candidato de la diosa * Salhan en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Kenta, Sein Pam y Capitán Elright en Bakugan * Nicky en Los Caballeros de Kodai * Spaak en Bucky en busca del mundo cero Series animadas * Número 4 "El Güero Torres" en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Philip J. Fry en Futurama (Temp. 1 - 4) * Jimbo Jones / Voces adicionales en Los Simpson (Temp. 1 - 15) * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (1993) (algunos capítulos) * Rufo Klotz en Doug (Nickelodeon) * Wolfgang, Burt, Frankie G., Douglas (prometido de Olga) en ¡Oye Arnold! * Bomba cubix / Cabeza de melón / Voces adicionales - Johnny Bravo * George en Mona la vampira * Señor Lioso en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry * Tweaky (2ª voz) en El nuevo show del pájaro loco * Marcus Steven Rover en Heavy Gear * Loco Bob en Los patos astutos * Dying Lensman en Lensman (1990) * Castaña, Voces adicionales en Chowder * Kevin (2ª voz) en Ben 10 * Eco Eco, Many (2 caps) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Eco Eco, Eco Eco Supremo, Buzz, Eco Eco Supremo Liberado en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena * Eco Eco, Sander en Ben 10: Omniverse * Webber, Lansky en Generador Rex * Marvin Duplax, Zero en Súper Sergio * Spinner Cortez en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Diablo Enrico y Víctima de Asfixia en Ugly Americans * El Gordo Abbot / Voces adicionales en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Voces adicionales en Titán sim-biónico * Chris Kratt en Aventuras con los Kratt * Michael "Mack" McKenzie en Daria * Voces diversas en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Richard Watterson, Dr. Nalguín en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Voces adicionales en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. * Russell en Grafitos * Jimmy, Auto de Rocko, Hombre en fila, Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko * Astronauta Barry, Voces adicionales en Un show más * Mentira / Monstruo Cabeza de Excusado / Flaco Ameba (2da Voz) / Tipo del Viejo Oeste #3 / Matthew en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Flambo, Líder de los Gnomos, Guardián de Cristal en Hora de aventura * Goomba, Cody Martin, Hikaru Suru, Ñandú, Jack, Voces adicionales (temps. 1 y 4) en MAD * Braeburn, Hayseed Turnip Truck, Mr. Zippy, Donut Joe en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Sr. Harrison, Voces adicionales en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa * Benjirou Kimora en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo * El primo Bailey en Krypto, el Superperro * Scooby-Doo (Temporadas 2ª y 3ª) en Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo * Voces Adicionales en She-ra * Floyd Minton en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Rick (Jason Alexander) en El Show de Tom y Jerry (2014) * Hoogi en Mixels * Ben (2da voz), Voces Adicionales en Thomas y sus Amigos Películas animadas Dee Bradley Baker * Número 4 en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio * Número 4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. Amir Williams *Michael Jordan McKenzie en Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? *Michael Jordan McKenzie en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? Otros * Voces Adicionales en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex (2012) * Hermano de Eddy en Todos contra los Ed's * Chester en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Rubén en José, el rey de los sueños * Ty Parcey/Hombre Lobo en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza * Voces diversas en El espanta tiburones * Voces diversas en El fantástico Sr. Zorro * Voces adicionales en Don Gato y su pandilla * Duende en La víspera de Navidad * Huki en Ogu y Mampato en Rapa Nui * Cangrejo en Mamá ¡soy un pez! Películas de anime * Fiore en Sailor Moon R: La Promesa de la Rosa * Skyler en Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unown * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh! La Película: Pirámide de la Luz * Vega (promocionales) en Street Fighter II: La Película * Tetsuo Chima en Akira * Camus de Acuario (Daisuke Namikawa) (2014) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario Películas John Cho *John en American Pie: La boda (2003) *Han en La Tierra contra la araña (2001) *John en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) [[Kevin Downes|'Kevin Downes']] * Charles Baker en En un abrir y cerrar de ojos (1999) * Jess en El fin de la cosecha (1992) John Cusack *Richard Nixon en El mayordomo (2013) (Versión Diamond Films) *Bryce en Se busca novio (1984) (Redoblaje) Scott Wolf *Adam en Go: Viviendo sin límites (1999) *Billy Lee en Doble dragón (1994) Otros * Charlie Howland-Jones (Shane McRae) Siempre Alice (2014) * Ificles (Liam Garrigan) en La leyenda de Hércules (2014) * Assface23 (Eric Goins) en Un novato en apuros (2014) * Harry (Andrew Stewart-Jones) en Marcado por la muerte (2013) * B-Boy (Cjaiilon Andrade) en El camino de vuelta (2013) * Anunciador estatal (Thomas Hoffman) en Fin de semana disfucional (2013) * Phil (Rob Huebel) en Bienvenidos a la jungla (2013) * Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Hombre en fiesta y Policía de transito en El gran Gatsby (2013) * Voces adicionales en El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) * Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) * Voces adicionales en Una aventura extraordinaria (2012) * Iron Lion (Telly Liu) en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) * Brendan (Ludacris) en Año nuevo (2011) * Peter Sullivan (Zachary Quinto) en El precio de la codicia (2011) * Wendell (Amir Talai) en Best Player (2011) * 14K (Robin Shou) en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) * Miguel Sánchez (Michael Esparza) en Born to Race (2011) * Inspector Huang Hao Long (Bo Huang) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) * Green (Jesse Wheeler) en Más allá del cielo (2010) * Jai (Kunal Sharma) en Mi familia (2010) * Duke (Brandon T. Jackson) en Hada por accidente (2010) * Voces Adicionales y Ambientes en Avatar (2009) * Rham Jas (Dileep Rao) en Arrástrame al infierno (2009) * Kevin Levin (Nathan Keyes) en Ben 10: Invasión Alienígena (2009) * Gibbs (Edwin Perez) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Trey Liko (Jack Gordon) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * William Reeds (Tony Curran) en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) * Gran Gus (Keith Loneker) en Jugando sucio (2008) * Sr. Cao (Shing-Cheung Lee) en CJ7 * Matthew Van Der Wyk (Jonah Hill) en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) * Goi (Sung Kang) en Asesino solitario (2007) * Seaweed (Elijah Kelley) en Hairspray (2007) * Director Andy (Adam Goldberg) en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) * Det. Norman Reilly (Norman Reedus) en Gángster americano (2007) * Voces adicionales en Viviendo con mi ex (2006) * Morimoto (Leonardo Nam) en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) * Wing (Ken Leung) y Voces adicionales en El plan perfecto (2006) * Matthew (Nick Swardson) en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Amit Sayid (Kal Penn) en Deck the Halls (2006) * Lewis Romero (Texas Battle) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Sean (Chris Jamba) en Sombras en el bosque (2006) * Danny (Javon Frazer) en Azul extremo (2005) * Smiley (Ja Rule) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (Doblaje original) * Policía (Jason Diablo) en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) * Anton (Reggie Lee) en Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano (2004) * Reportero #1, Policía y Vendedor de ropa en El castigador (2004) * Empleado en La terminal (2004) * Wonsuk (Masi Oka) en Mi novia Polly (2004) * Chris Comer (Lee Thompson Young) en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) * Joker "Guasón" Levy (David Sazant) en Milagro en la cancha (2003) * Harland (Tommy Davidson) en Un mono de película (2003) * Cap.Alexander Sandie (Jeremy London) en Dioses y generales (2003) * Hombre en busca de la bandera en Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) * Cajero en supermercado (Jon Foster) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Gideon (Jimmy Jean-Louis) en Lágrimas del sol (2003) * El cartero futbolista en Todo por las patadas (2003) * Joe Byrne (Orlando Bloom) en Ned Kelly (2003) * Jimmy (MC Jin) en Más rápido más furioso (2003) * Lazy Boy (Mos Def) en Showtime (2002) * JJ (Ruben Tejada) en Olas Salvajes (2002) * Jerry Robinson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en El crucero de las locas (2002) * Papá Doc (Anthony Mackie) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) * Billy Nolan (Jesse Cadotte) en Carrie (2002) * Deepak Mehta (Rishi Mehta) en Lección de honor (2002) * Ted Muntz (Willie Garson) en Vértigo en la nieve (2001) * Ivory (Chuck Deezy) en How High (2001) * Pete (Jed Rhein) en Un verano inolvidable (2001) * Duane Cody (Seth Green) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Garry Curtis Gordon (Landy Cannon) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Willie Gutierrez (Joaquin Phoenix) en La traición (2000) * Derrick Webb (James Marsden) en Rumores (2000) * Manolo Sanchez (Jacob Vargas) en Traffic (2000) * Wesley (Chris Rock) en La enfermera Betty (2000) * Freb (James Duval) en 60 segundos (2000) * Orfeo (Adrian Lester) en Jasón y los argonautas (2000) * Hunter / Steve (Jason Biggs) en Chicos y chicas (2000) * Trey Tobelseted (Justin Chambers) en Liberty Heights (1999) * Tommy Webber/Laredo (Daryl Mitchell) en Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) * El chico Invisible (Kel Mitchell) en Hombres misteriosos (1999) * T.J. Hicks (Eddie Griffin) en Gigoló por accidente (1999) * Mark Bing (Dylan Bruno) en Carrie 2: La ira (1999) * Danny (Eric Johnson) en El tren atómico (1999) * Voz adicional en Niño invisible (1999) * Bill (David Ramsey) en Tango para tres (1999) * Benny (Saverio Guerra) en De ladrón a policía (1999) * Jimmie Lee Jackson (Zach Rogers) en El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) * Paul (Emmett James) en El cazador (1998) * Jimmy Leach (Cory Pendergast) en Criaturas salvajes (1998) * Voces adicionales en Leyenda urbana (1998) * Tucker (Anthony Guidera) en Armageddon (1998) * Key (Domenick Lombardozzi) en Estudio 54 (1998) (Redoblaje) * Jesus (Vincent Laresca) en Music from Another Room (1998) * Gavin Strick (Nick Stahl) en Perturbados (1998) (2da versión) * Kenny Tyler (Marlon Wayans) en El sexto hombre (1997) * Bruce "Ninja" (Freddy Rodríguez) en Todo un desastre (1997) * Fog (Lee Evans) en El quinto elemento (1997) * Harold Lowe (Ioan Gruffudd) en Titanic (1997) * John Phillips (Wiley Wiggins) en Muchachos (1996) * Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) * Julio Martínez (Marco Hernández) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (Doblaje original) * Lonnie Schlichting (Glenn Fitzgerald) en Tentados por el desastre (1996) * Eric (Richard Coca) en La verdad acerca de perros y gatos (1996) * Bradshaw (Michael Sheen) en El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) * Tommy (Michael Vartan) en Reinas o reyes (1995) * Brett (Frank Whaley) en Tiempos violentos (1994) * Padre Banks (Tommy Redmond Hicks) en El escudo de cristal (1994) * Ken Masters (Damian Chapa) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) * Ahchoo (Dave Chappelle) en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (1993) (Redoblaje) *Ramón 'Moncho' Sabella (Richard Ian Cox) en ¡Viven! (1993) * Chris Calder (Corey Haim) en Una de las chicas (1993) * Conroy (Rob Cox) en Nada es para siempre (1992) * John Connor (Edward Furlong) en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Joey Trotta (Wil Wheaton) en Soldados de juguete (1991) * Policía joven (Joshua Cox) en La gente detrás de las paredes (1991) * Freddy Krueger (joven) (Tobe Sexton) / Chico en TV (Johnny Depp) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) * Hombre de control animal (Jules Sylvester) en Turner & Hooch (1989) * Todd Marvin (Don Franklin) en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) * Grady (Wesley Mann) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (Redoblaje) * Oficial Dodd (Richard Lineback) en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) * Mickey (Billy Drago) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) * Cadete Larvell Jones (Michael Winslow) en Locademia de policía (1984) (Redoblaje) * Spearchucker Jones (Timothy Brown) en H*M*M*C (1984) * Louis Tully (Rick Moranis) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (Redoblaje) * Capitan Juan Wayne Warlock in Galaxy Express (1981) * Voces adicionales en New York, New York (1977) Series de TV Selwyn Ward *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Space Ranger en Power Rangers: Súper Megaforce (2014) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger (#2) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (2002) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Space Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida (1999) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Space Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio (1998) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger (#2) en Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) Sean Cw Johnson *Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: Súper Megaforce (2014) *Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (2002) *Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo (2001) *Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz (2000) Karim Prince * Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1996) * Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) en Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) Walter Jones *Corredor de carreras en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2002) * Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (Walter Jones) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) Brandon Call ''' *Hobbie Buchanon en Guardianes de la bahía *John Thomas "J.T." Lambert en Paso a paso '''Ethan Zohn *Ethan Zohn en Survivor: All Stars (2004) *Ethan Zohn en Survivor: Africa (2001) Otros * Hombre apuesto (Aaron Schwartz) en Los originales (2013) * Owen Walsh (Owen Benjamin) en El bar de los Sullivan (2012- 2014) * Cameron (Ben Yannette) / Max Harding (Brian J. Smith) en Chica indiscreta (2010-2011) * Voces varias en Los expedientes secretos X * Kanoi Watanabe (Joven) y Kiya Watanabe (El Pasado de Lothor) en Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja (2003) * Lester Patel (Vik Sahay) en Chuck: Espía por accidente * Eyescar (Mark Williams) en Power Rangers: Samurai (2012) * Anthony (Mpho Koaho) en Falling Skies * Julius Grant (RonReaco Lee) en Good Guys: Detectives por error * Lost ** Horace Goodspeed (Doug Hutchison) (2007-2009) ** Sanjay (Anosh Yaqoob) (1ª temporada, ep. 22) ** Viejo monje (Andrew Trask) (3ª temporada, ep. 66) ** Derek (Ane Tranetzki) (5ª temporada, ep. 90) * TJ (Nicholas Gonzalez) en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Matthew "Matt" Fielding (Doug Savant) en Melrose Place * Bailey Salinger (Scott Wolf) en La familia Salinger * Edward (Babe) Heffron en Band of Brothers (2002) * Eric Hansen en Malcolm * Chau Presley (John Cho) en Off Centre * Joey Tribbiani (Matt LeBlanc) en Amigos(1ª voz) * Marco (Boris Cabrera) en Animorphs *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Jake O'Brien ("El Relato de la Policía Telefónica") ** David Li ("El Relato de las Galletas de la Mala Fortuna") ** Jake ("El Relato de las Langostas Lunares") ** Scott ("El Relato del Último Baile") * Vince en Las Travesuras de mi Hermana * "Loco" Steve (1ª aparición) (Jerry Trainor), Eric Blonowitz (Scott Halberstadt}) (un ep.) en Drake & Josh (2004) * Chris Perry Halliwell en Hechiceras (2004) * Kevin Girardi (Jason Ritter) en Joan de Arcadia (2003) * Vinnie en No Culpes al Koala * Zane, voces adicionales en Escalofríos (1997) * Chris Kratt en Zoboomafoo * Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * Jack Hunter en Aprendiendo a vivir (1997-2000) * Dex Stewart en Masked Rider (1995) * Jed Hildebrand en survivor: Thailand * Ricky Murdoc (Ian Somerhalder) y voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Bernardo (Jean-Marc Plumard) en Academia de Modelos * Voces diversas en Tiempos inolvidables * Manny Lopez en Mellizas y rivales * Skills Taylor en One Tree Hill * Voces diversas en Kyle XY * Christopher Halliwell (Drew Fuller) y Doug (Allen Cutler) (temp. 1 ep. 11) (1999) en Hechiceras * Voces adicionales - La niñera * Voces diversas - Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Miniseries * Tartus (Robert Crooks) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin (2001) * Dr. Matthew Cooper (Michael Vartan) en Círculo de fuego (2012) Telenovelas brasileñas Sergio Menezes * Rufino en Puerto de los Milagros * Bruno en Celebridad * Fulgencio en Niña moza Otros * Romeo (Paulo Zulu) en Lazos de familia * Marquitos (Daniel de Oliveira) en Corazones Rebeldes * Caetano (Paulo Coronato) en Mujeres apasionadas * Thomas Jefferson (Mario Frias) en Señora del destino * Indio Areski (Diogo Oliveira) en La esclava Isaura * Ulises (Domingos Meira) en Páginas de la vida * Tony (Daniel Avila) en El profeta * Andre/Jayme (Mateus Solano) en Paraíso tropical * Duda (Guilherme Gorski) en Dos caras * Tadeo (Alexandre Slaviero) en Acuarela del Amor Videojuegos *Saúl, voces adicionales en Fable III *Presentador en Kinect Adventures *Milo de Escorpión, Camus de Acuario - Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados Reality shows *Voces adicionales en Scare Tactics *Andrew Forester en Hell's Kitchen Dirección de doblaje *Night Catches Us (Debut como director) *El camino de vuelta (Versión Diamond Films) *La leyenda de Hércules (Versión Diamond Films) *Siempre Alice (Versión Diamond Films) Cortos animados *Cartoon Network: Cartoons In Blocks - Richard Watterson Trivia *Benjamín Rivera ha dado voz a dos personajes del reconocido seiyü Toshio Furukawa, ellos son: Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon Super S y Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor. *También ha dado voz a los tres Power Rangers de raza negra (en este caso, hombres) de la era Zordon: Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers), Cestro (Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers) y T.J. Johnson (Power Rangers: Turbo / En el Espacio). Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje